Naoshi Oneshots
by teasersandme
Summary: Naomi x Satoshi one shots! I'll do as many on this as my brain will let me :) Thanks to my perverted readers (not really, I love your ideas!) The chapters will say if it's mature or not so read if you like lemons or not Enjoy teh Naoshi ;) *fangirls*
1. Temptation (Lemon)

Satoshi~

Class is finally finished. As is school. Great, now I can meet up with Naomi and the others. I rush out side of school, to find only Naomi waiting for me. "Where are they...?" I ask, confused.

"Seiko is helping Yuu with his science project. Shinozaki and Kishinuma went off together, as did Mayu and Morishige." She recited.

"Oh... So it's just me and you?" I ask.

She nods.

Suddenly, I realise. I'm all alone with Naomi...

"Want to come to mine instead?"

She looks surprised but agrees.

Together, we walk to my house and let ourselves in. "My parents are on vacation. Yuka is at Satsukis..." I tell her.

Nervousness shows on her face.

"Nng... So we're alone?"

I nod, her beautiful face displaying anxiety.

"We'll be fine!" I tell her.

I take her hand and lead her to my room.

"Satoshi...? What are you doing?" She pulls away but I grab her shoulders and steer her into my room.

"Just let me go...!" She demands.

I lock the door.

"S-satoshi?"

I grab her wrists and pin her against the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing...!?"

"Calm down. I just don't want you to get away."

I look at her slight figure cowering beneath me, but I cannot stop my eyes traveling towards her chest...

"Satoshi...!" She begs, "stop staring!"

Mm.. So nice.. So inviting..

She screams as I reach out to grab them.

"Shut up! I'm not letting you go yet, okay!?"

I put a hand over her mouth, the other eagerly feeling her chest. I cannot help it. I slip a hand under her blouse and the muffled screams turn to whimpers of excitement and fear. I fondle her happily, feeling her full figure. After a while, I let go and she crumples to the floor.

"Naomi...!? Are you okay...?"

To my surprise, she nods. She is red in the face and her blouse is askew, showing even more of that amazing figure.

I pull her up.

"S-satoshi...?" She whimpers.

I kiss her, roughly.

And she kisses back.

Her lips... So soft... But she's too gentle...

I push against her, harder, my tongue fighting it's way into her mouth.

She pushes me away, panting.

"Naomi?"

"What... The fuck... Are you doing!?" She pants.

"Don't lie. You liked it," I say. Naomi means a lot to me but really, I couldn't help myself. If only she responded with as much enthusiasm...

"Maybe..." She admits, blushing, "But still. Why on earth did you do that...!?"

"Because I love you."

We are silent.

"I love you... Too..."

I grin. "Want to continue?"

Naomi ~

I hate to admit it, but I love it when he's like this. So forceful... So sexy when he's concentrated like this...

I squeal as he grabs my waist and throws me onto the bed. I have never seem him like this before.

He climbs onto me, trapping my body between his legs, his face over mine.

"Hehe... You're so small compared to me." He tells me.

He looks at me and winks. "Not like you have anywhere to go."

I am intimidated by his lean body over mine. His perfectly shaped face... His chocolate brown hair... That breath taking smile...

How could someone so gorgeous go after a girl like me?

I try to sit up but he pushes me back down.

"What are you g-going to do?"

He doesn't say anything, just watches me with those lovely brown eyes...

His hand brushes the hair out of my face.

"You're so beautiful..." He says.

I blush, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, his lips meet mine and we kiss. His tongue enters my mouth and I hear him moaning. Was he always like this...?

We continue but I need breath. I push away and he collapses on top of me. I pant.

"Y-you're heavy," I say, winded by his fall. He rolls to the side of me, guilt in his eyes.

"Sorry Naomi... If I hurt you."

"It's fine."

While he's distracted, I make to get away. I am halfway down the stairs when I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist.

Satoshi~

"Heh! You're not getting away that easily!"

I drag her back to my room.

"Satoshi...! Let... Me... Go!" She demands.

I laugh and throw her on the bed. I tie her hands above her head and her legs together. Using the rope on the back of my door. We both know this is going a little far but I don't want her to run while I change. She's so pretty... So cute, so innocent tied up like that.

"What the fuck..?"

I take off my jacket, then my shirt. She stares at me. I pose stupidly and she giggles a little. "Nice abs."

I grin. "You just can't help yourself."

"When are you gonna untie me?" She asks. I'm relieved to see she's getting a little more relaxed.

"When we're a little... Comfier." I say suggestively. I reach over to unbutton her blouse.

"You know, you won't be able to get if off unless you untie my hands."

That's true. I untie her.

"Now I can do it..." I say to myself as she raises an eyebrow.

"Pervert."

"Wh-what!? I'm not...!"

She smiles.

I sigh and take off her blouse altogether. Her black bra strains against her chest.

"Satoshi... Not yet." She says so I leave it on.

"Fine." I pull down her skirt swiftly, drinking in this perfect view.

"Na-o-mi.." I whisper.

"What are you say- AH!"

I grab onto her butt, squeezing gently.

"So soft..." I mutter into her ear. She shivers.

Still holding her butt, I reach over to untie her legs.

I nip gently at her neck, causing her to shiver more. I let go of her butt and run my hands through her soft hair. I kiss her neck, enjoying her shivers of pleasure.

She tries to sit up. "Okay. Now let me go."

"Naomi... We've barely started!"

I sit up and stretch, purposely revealing my chest to her. She gasps, distracted. I laugh and push her back down. She tries to sit up again so I sit on her chest.

"Hehe... They're very soft to sit on." I tell her as she struggles to get up. Her breasts are so cushiony...

I move backwards so I am on her legs. I reach over and fondle her chest as she starts to moan with pleasure.

"So. You're enjoying it now. I knew you would."

She nods.

I reach behind and unclip her bra.

"Sato-"

"Goddamn, Naomi." I say, staring.

I feel her hands run up and down my chest, feeling my abs. Then they snake down. She grabs my ass.

"Naomi..!?"

"Gllh! Sorry...! I just couldn't help myself-"

She is cut off by a lingering kiss, making her struggle for breath.

Finally, I get off her. She is only wearing her panties, so when she turns around, I pull them down quickly.

"Satoshi..!" She exclaims, standing up.

"I'll make it fair," I say and take off my trousers, leaving on only my pants.

She turns around, hiding herself so I can only see her butt.

I reach over and stroke it with one finger.

She bends over and sexily wiggles her ass, teasing me with such an amazing view.

I stand up, bend over and grab it, unsure of what else to do. So... Hot...

I pick her up. She is so light in my arms, her expression nervous but smiling.

I put her on the bed, then climb over her. One leg on either side of her slight frame, my hands resting by hers, my face over hers.

I move down and press my face into her chest. She grabs my head and pushes me in deeper. We both moan. Although I need breath, I stay there as long as I can, enjoying myself.

As I lift my head out, I notice her legs shut tightly, hiding her crotch.

"Naomi~~" I say, "that won't work...!"

I shove my hand between her legs and rub gently, trying to loosen her.

"Stop..! I-I don't want to-"

"No... You're getting the pleasure..."

Her legs open. I rub harder, until she's loosened.

I take off my pants and sit on her face, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to. Hope you don't mind."

Her answer is muffled because of my ass in her face, but this is where I get the best position...

I shove my fingers inside her.

Naomi ~

With Satoshi's bare ass in my face, I cannot see what he's doing. But I can certainly feel.

As his fingers go inside me, I moan loudly and try to stop him. I like it. I want him to continue. But I'm afraid. I tighten up.

"So.. Tight.." He mumbles in my ear. "There's more after this you know."

He takes his hand away.

"Ass!" I splutter.

"Hehe... Did you like that?"

I don't reply.

"You're so tight...!" He complains. "Well one more thing.

He positions himself correctly. I gasp as he enters me.

Satoshi ~

I finish and pull myself out of her. We are both tired but Naomi looks completely drained. Her eyes close.

"Naomi...?" No reply.

Has she passed out...?

I look around my draw and pull on some clothes. I also put clothes on Naomi, although there big on her. At least she has privacy.

She wakes to find herself under the bed covers. I lie next to her and put an arm around her.

"You're tired. Stay the night."

She nods and nestles into me.

Naomi. Kind, sly, gorgeous, innocent Naomi. I definetly love you for more than your figure.

I think she's asleep.

"I love you Naomi."

I am nearly asleep when I hear a reply.

"I love you too."

**Well. That escalated quickly.**

** That didn't take me an hour.**

**Took me two.**

**No hate please :( I was requested to do this**

**If you liked it **

**There will be more ;)**

**Suggestions?**

**Oh and no Ayushiki :(**

**This is all Naoshi**

**(There isn't enough)**

**Thank you for reeaaddiinngg :)**


	2. Saved (M)

**Satoshi isn't as fucked up as last time ^~^**

**This was a request**

**A long one too**

**That I kept forgetting**

**Enjoy ^~^**

Naomi ~

I'm running as fast as I can but they are easily catching up. I can barely see as it is so late at night and I'm freezing cold but if I don't stop running...

I sprint pass someone, who turns around and looks confused but I can't stop. They are catching up.

Satoshi~

Who was that? They look familiar...

"Naomi...!?" I call. It is her. Why is she out late at night, running, scared.

Suddenly, a group of three men thunder past. Is that why she's running?

Without any further thought, I sprint after them, easily overtaking the men. They look at me, puzzled as to why I was running too.

"Naomi!?" I shout again. The figure in front of me stops running and I see it is Naomi. Her eyes full of fear, she nervously approaches me. I run up to her and hug her.

"What the fuck is going on!" I ask.

"S-Satoshi! H-help me!" She cries. I turn around to see the three men near us.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of them asks me.

"Leave, now!" I threaten- if they are trying to hurt Naomi, I've got to protect her.

"Aw, we only wanna have some fun!" The larger one grins.

"Yeah, just give her to us and you can go!" A smaller one says.

I feel Naomi's arms wrap tightly around my chest, shivering.

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

One of them flashes a blade.

"Satoshi... You can go, I don't want you to get hurt...!" She whispers. I ignore her.

"We're getting bored now." Another one says.

"Yeah. So guess what?"

The larger one moves towards us and attempts to push me away. I nearly fall but I catch myself in time.

He glares at us and pushes Naomi instead. Just before she falls to the ground, I catch her in my arms. We can't dawdle like this anymore.

I grab her hand and we start running down the darkened road, the group right behind us. As we run, Naomi trips a little. Her ankle looks hurt so I end up picking her up and running with her like that. She's incredibly light so that doesn't bother me. We turn into a dark alleyway, allowing the men to pass us as we are unnoticed.

We collapse onto the floor, panting.

"Naomi... Are... You... Okay?" I gasp.

She doesn't reply.

"Naomi...?"

I hear a small sob. Is she... Crying?

I take her hand and help her up. She hangs her head, tears falling from her eyes.

"Naomi... What's wrong? Did they hurt you?" I ask, concerned.

"Not much. But I'm scared!" She sobs.

I hug her. "Do you want me to take you back to your house...?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "N-no! Don't leave me!"

What can I do then? Should I... Take her back to mine?

"Naomi. Would you like to spend the night at my house?" I offer gently. She nods.

"Okay, let's go." I look at her twisted ankle. "Can you walk okay?"

"I think." She tries but winces in pain.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes, please."

I pick her up in my arms and take her to my house. It's not far.

"My parents are away but Yuka should be in bed," I say. It was half eleven at night.

I gently put her on the sofa. She curls up into a ball, shivering. I hurry to one of the closets and bring her a blanket. "What were you doing out this late, anyway?" I ask.

"I was... Upset. My mother is always out so I practically live alone and we constantly get into arguments... So I just went out for a bit- and-" she doesn't continue.

I sit next to her.

"Is there anything you need?"

She shakes her head.

"Do you... Want to rest?"

Silence.

"It's okay now. I'm here for you, okay? I won't let anything happen."

She nods.

Unsure of what to do, I take her hand and lead her to my room. We are silent, so as to not disturb Yuka.

I prepare a futon for her.

"Thank you, Satoshi. You don't have to do all this you know." She says, finally talking. She collapses onto the futon, asleep. She still has her clothes on so I carefully unzip her jacket and chuck it aside. Then I go into my own bed, next to her. I am almost asleep when I feel someone slip in next to me. Naomi. She buries her face into my chest as I wrap my arm protectively over her.

Yuka~

Mum and dad are away for a whole week so it's just me and Onii-chan! Sometimes I wish he wasn't my brother. I love him more than a brother! But I can't tell anyone, ESPECIALLY onii-chan!

I decide to go and wake him up with an extra special hug. I make my way into his room. He was still sound asleep.

"Onii-chan!" I shout happily and run over to the bed. Why is there an empty futon on the floor?

"Hm... Who's... There?" I hear someone say. A girls voice!?

I gasp and fall backwards, landing hard on my ass. There is another girl. In Satoshi's bed. With Satoshi!?

"Who are you!" I shout at the girl. Why has Satoshi got his arm around her? Why is she nestled into him like that!?

They both jump, awake, at my shouting. The girl looks scared. Satoshi looks annoyed.

"Yuka? Why on Earth are you shouting!?" He complains.

"Who is that girl!" I shout again.

"Eh!?" He realises who's next to him.

"Ah. Uhm... Yuka? This is Naomi."

They are both red in the face.

"Naomi...? Is she your girlfriend?"

"No...!" They both say.

"Then why are you sleeping together?" I say, hurt.

"I'm gonna go downstairs... Call mum and dad, check on them." Satoshi says quickly and rushes out. I am left with Naomi.

"Do you love Onii-chan?"

She shakes her head. "He's a friend."

"No! You like him don't you!" I shout.

The girl blushes, not meeting my eyes. How dare she!

"Stay away from Onii-chan!"

"Yuka...? Please calm down!" She begs, her annoyingly innocent eyes full of hurt.

Calm down!? She's the one sleeping with Onii-chan!

I've had enough. I storm up to her, reach out and slap her face.

And yes.

Onii-chan chose that moment to come in.

He doesn't say anything, his red face turning from me to Naomi, who's eyes were full of tears.

"Onii-chan! Wh-what are- I didnt- i-"

I run out of the room, too angry for tears.

Naomi ~

Was Yuka jealous...?

I touch my stinging cheek, where she slapped me. I cannot stop my eyes filling with tears, despite feeling sorry for the girl.

"Naomi... Are you okay?" He walks over to me, concerned.

"Don't be angry at her, Satoshi!" I say.

"But- fine."

I sigh.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea why she's acting like this." He says.

I nod.

I sit up, still under the covers, as Satoshi sits on the edge of the bed. His unbrushed hair sticks up in odd places and he has a glazed look in his eyes. Laughing, I reach out to smooth his hair. "Looks like a birds nest!" I tease.

"Don't I look fabulous?" He says, doing silly poses. I shake my head, giggling.

"I'm going to take a shower, okay?" He says and I nod.

I look away as he throws his shirt to the floor and heads out of the room.

I hear sobs coming from the next room. I knock on the door and it opens to reveal Yuka with tears streaming down her face.

"S-sorry I hit you!" She cries. "I j-just want Satoshi to love me!"

"He does love you! You're his sister, Yuka." I comfort her.

She shrugs and shuts the door.

I return to the bed. Although I'm wearing just a skirt and T-shirt it's really hot.

"Naomi?" I hear Satoshi call. What could he want?

I stand outside his bathroom door. "Yes?"

"Could you come here?"

I tentatively open the door and gasp at the sight. The shower is still running but he stands out of it, a towel around his waist. I cannot help but gaze at his abs, his muscles, so lean... So...

"I just thought you might be lonely." He says.

I shake my head, still staring.

"Do you wanna shower too?" He asks.

"With... You?"

"Why not." With that, he drops the towel.

I try to look away but I cannot.

"You're go." He smiles.

I don't know what to do. I just stand there.

He sighs at my lack of response and starts to work at undressing me.

"Stop!" I say and he does, raising a brow.

"How are you going to shower fully clothed?" He asks.

"I... Uhm..." I think. I don't really want to be naked in front of him but I guess it's fair...

Seeing my expression, he continues, discarding my clothes onto the floor. In one swift movement, he has my underwear off too. I am blushing immensely.

"Don't... Stare." I say.

"Hypocrite. Why not? You're beautiful."

"Really...?"

He nods.

I am in love with him.

Satoshi-

This could be considered as a 'friend' thing. But I consider it as more. I have loved her since forever. I want to do this.

Anxiously, she follows me into the shower, the warm water giving her a doll-like appearance.

We stand there awkwardly, trying not to look at each other. But I can't help it when I catch sight of her perfectly rounded figure. She sees me staring.

"Why did you want us to shower together?" She asks, still blushing.

"Because I didn't want to waste water." I lie.

"Liar."

I look into her eyes and sigh. "Because I love being as close to you as possible."

Her eyes widen. "You... Do?"

I nod.

I nearly fall backwards when she suddenly wraps her arms around my neck. I blush when I feel her chest against me but I hug her back. I move my hands down so the rest on her butt and she continues to hug me. "Satoshi.." She breathes into my ear.

"Don't worry about last night... I won't let it happen again." I promise.

I look down at her, as she looks up at me.

Our lips meet and we are kissing, her soft lips pressed against mine. I stroke her hair, the water making it stick to her beautiful face. I hold her hands and kiss her gently until we have to pull away for breath.

"I love you Satoshi!"

"I love you too.'

Suddenly, the water turns cold, as if someone had purposely turned the heat down in the room connected to this. Naomi squeals and we are forced to get out, soaking wet. I shake my hair, splattering Naomi with water.

"Hey!" She protests, picking up a towel and drying herself off.

"I'll do that," I say slyly and grab the towel from her. I start with her hair before moving down to her body. She gasps as I gently dry off her body. I bend down and do her legs, noticing how soft her skin is. When I stand back up, she is an unbelievable shade of red.

Naomi ~

He hands me the towel, waiting expectantly. Do I have to dry him now? I take it nervously. I reach up to dry his hair then quickly do his body, half closing my eyes.

"Do you want to borrow some clothes?" He asks.

I nod.

"I can get you some from my mother's wardrobe."

He brings me a lilac dress, that is way too short at the bottom and tight across the chest. "Sorry.. You're a little taller than her."

Once we are dressed, we exit the bathroom.

Yuka runs up to Satoshi and hugs him. "I'm sorry Onii-chan!" She exclaims.

He pats her head.

"Can Yuka play with you two?" She asks.

He raises an eyebrow but shrugs. "Sure."

She rushes off and I watch her go to her room. "She's cute!"

"Yeah..." He says uncertainly.

We go to the living room, where Yuka returns, holding several games. "Yuka found some games! Yuka wants to play with you!" She yells excitedly, waving a twister box in the air.

"Twister?" I ask.

"Yes! Yuka loves twister!" She replies.

We help her set it up.

"Can Yuka start?"

We nod.

Yuka~

I don't want Naomi to play but then Onii-chan won't play either!

"Left foot- green!"

"Why am I playing this." Naomi mutters.

Onii-chan just laughs.

"Right hand- blue."

"Left foot- yellow!"

And so on.

"Yuka!" Naomi squeals as I 'accidentally' push her arm, causing her to fall onto Onii-chan.

He lands on his back, his face in Naomi's bust, who fell on top of him. I sit down, looking jealously at the two.

"Can't... Breathe!" Onii-chan whines.

Angrily, I pull the two apart.

Onii-chan pants, making Naomi giggle. I want to slap her again.

"Another game! Another game!" I say.

"Alright. One more."

Naomi ~

I watch the two decide on a game.

"Hide and seek!" Shouts Yuka.

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Naomi! You count! I wanna hide with Onii-chan!"

"Really? I'm crap at this" I say.

"Hm. Why don't you count Yuka?" Asks Satoshi.

She starts to count.

"Naomi?"

"Hm?"

He takes my hand and leads me to a large bedroom. He shows me a big closet then winks. Understanding, I go into the closet and he follows me. It's rather hot in here but it's a good place to hide. And not only that.

We hear Yuka run around the house, searching for us until her footsteps subside. I feel Satoshi's gaze on me.

"Can I help you?" I say sarcastically.

We are in an awkward position where I am sitting on top of him, his legs tangled with mine. "Sorry... Am I heavy?"

"Not at all."

He presses his lips against my own and I kiss him back, his fingers running through my hair. I relax onto him, still kissing as we hug each other. It's gentle, nothing rough. It's warm. It's inviting. It's Satoshi.

Satoshi~

I pull away.

"Are you okay now... You know... From last night?"

She nods.

"I will never let anything happen to you, okay?"

"Thank you."

I wrap an arm around her and end up falling asleep like that.

I feel her struggle to get comfy until she falls asleep, her head against mine.

**The end. ._..**

**Yuka**

**Get over your crush**

**Go find Kizami or something.**

**That was requested from someone**

**I forgot who.**

**Thank you for the requests **

**And stuff ^~^**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Despite my brief endings.**

**Bye. And stuff :)**


	3. Drunk (M)

**Just another request.**

**Sorry it's so short :(**

Naomi-

I shouldn't do it. But I do anyway.

I am at the party with Satoshi, and we have danced a few times. But then someone pushed several glasses of alcohol on me.

Now I'm drunk as fuck.

I sit in a chair, the room spinning. Satoshi looks at me, concerned. "Naomi...? I think you should come upstairs and rest."

I don't answer and he takes my hand, leading me to a bedroom. I collapse onto the bed. He is about to leave, but I don't want him to go.

"Don't go...!"

He looks at me, raising a brow. "Naomi, I'm sorry. I love you, but you're drunk. I don't want things to get out of hand."

"Please...?"

He sighs but moves closer to the bed. I pull him forwards so he collapses onto me.

"Wah! What are you doing!?" He yells.

I put a hand over his mouth and flip us over so I'm on top of him. I move my hand away.

"Naomi! Stop! It's the fucking alcohol!"

I silence him with a kiss, not rough but gentle. To my surprise, he kisses back.

Satoshi ~

I know she is just drunk but I cannot help myself. I kiss back, with force. We break apart.

She starts unbuttoning my shirt, her fingers stumbling drunkenly over my chest.

"Naomi...?"

Instead of replying, she rips the shirt off me and trails her hand up and down my body, making me shiver. I don't want to like it but I find I do anyway. I decide to play along.

Teasingly, I run my fingers through her soft hair, watching as she smiles in pleasure. Her hazel eyes widen as I pull off her shirt. I've finally given in, although we both know I've wanted this for a while ~ even if Naomi was drunk.

Naomi ~

As he removes my shirt, I move my hands down and grab onto his ass, unable to wait any longer. He gasps, so I silence him by jamming my tongue down his throat. I feel him relax and smile because I know he is enjoying it.

As I kiss him, I feel his hands trail down and rest on my butt, kissing me back roughly.

Despite the dizziness from the alcohol, I feel elated like I never have before. Satoshi Mochida was kissing me. He was...

Satoshi~

"Naomi!?" She has passed out.

I sigh, knowing the alcohol finally got to her. I wanted to continue but...

I lie her down on the bed, gazing at her face. I cover her with a blanket and kiss her cheek gently.

A while later, she stirs.

"Nng... Where am I...? I feel... Awful..." She mutters.

She squeals when she sees me topless and even more when she sees herself topless too.

"Satoshi!? Ah! Wh-what!?"

She sits up, flushed. I just watch her.

"Oh God... I remember now..." She says, embarrassed.

I look down awkwardly.

"Gosh! I'm so so sorry Satoshi!"

"Heh. It's okay. But..."

"But-?"

I kiss her gently, signalling I want to continue from earlier. She pulls away, smiling.

"Sure."

**The things I'm requested XD**

**Joke, I love your ideas xx**

**Keep sending them in ^~^**

**Because I'm only going by on what YOU guys say **

**Including the perverted shit **

**Which everyone loves XD**

**Again, sorry for the shortness**

**Much Lav ^•^**


	4. Jealous (K plussss)

Satoshi-

I yawn and look at the clock. Just five more minutes until lunch break. The teachers monotonous drone doesn't help the fact that I'm bored as shit- much like everybody else.

Yoshiki was sleeping in the corner of the room, his head on his desk, while Shinozaki eyed him annoyedly. Shinohara and Naomi were swapping notes under the table, one blushing a furious shade of red, the other laughing in my direction. Nearly everybody was fidgeting or whispering to other students. Some were like me, staring at the clock. Willing for the hours to pass.

The familiar to ringing was the greatest sound I'd heard all day, ending the lecture, about god knows what, abruptly. Students scrambled from their chairs to join the flurry of people outside. I made my gradual way over to the secluded corner of the canteen in which my friends were sat.

"Mochida! Come sit here!" Shinohara said, signalling to the space next to Naomi. She smiles awkwardly at me.

"No, Mochida! Sit next to me!" Shinozaki said bossily.

I decide to ignore and sit with Naomi, Yoshiki looking at me gratefully. "Hey Yoshiki."

"Hey."

"Gosh~! You guys are booorrriiinnnggg!" Yelled Shinohara teasingly. "Friends have gotta be more like THIS!"

Naomi yelped as she was tackled by Shinohara who was groping her. While I sat still and tried not to blush like mad.

"Ooo! Satoshi's blushing~!" Shinohara teased, "pervert!"

I sigh. "Says you."

We sit in uncomfortable silence, Shinozaki watching Naomi and me jealously.

Naomi ~

"Hi guys!" We hear a cheerful voice shout.

"Calm down, Mayu!" another, more subdued, voice says.

"I just can't, Shige-nii! I'm so happy!"

"What's up?" Satoshi asks Mayu and Morishige.

"I got the main part in our play! And even better- Shige-nii is my lover!" An overwhelmed Mayu exclaims.

As well as congratulations, there is a lot of teasing towards the red faced Morishige.

"You look like a freaking tomato."

The seven of us sit in the corner, away from the rest of the school. It's nicer that way.

I couldn't help but feel giddy with excitement when Satoshi sat with me instead of Shinozaki. Her anguished face was all too thrilling. Although I guess I've disliked her since the threats about staying away from Satoshi.

I feel someone's hand slither down and grab mine and gasp when I realise it's Satoshi's. I look at his blushing face and smile at him. He smiles back. I see Shinozaki pretend not to notice.

"Awh! Everyone, look! These two are dating!" Seiko yells, grinning evilly.

"I- I- what!?" Stutters Satoshi, as I look down, red in the face.

"WHAT!?" Shinozaki and Kishinuma both yell.

"We're friends!" I say desperately while Satoshi nods furiously.

Everyone continues with their chats, looking either glad or disappointed.

Satoshi~

"So, Satoshi, if you two aren't dating... Do you mind if I do this?" Shinohara whispers, tracing a finger up Naomi's thigh.

"H-hey! Stop!" Naomi gasps, shivering.

"No! If Mochida doesn't want you, I'll have you ~~!" She giggles, and buries her face into Naomi's chest.

"No... Get... Off!"

"Shinohara! Just stop!" I say, surprising all three of us.

"Yay! You DO want her!" She exclaims, excitedly.

Once Naomi got her off, she looks at me, blushing.

I stare back, unsure of what to do.

"Just do it already!" I hear Yoshiki say.

I am about to confess to her, when-

"Nakashima? Come with me a sec."

Shinozaki leads her away. Everyone looks at each other, puzzled.

When they return, Shinozaki looks smug while Naomi seems terrified. "Naomi? What's up?" I ask. She shakes her head, smiling falsely.

"O-okay."

I prepare myself while everyone waits expectantly.

"Will you... Be my girlfriend?"

Silence.

"No!" She cries, breaking into tears.

My heart has broken. Shattered.

Everyone gasps.

"What!?" Cries Seiko, near tears, "You were only saying just this morning how much you loved this coward!"

Naomi runs off, tears pouring down her face. No one sees her for the rest of the day.

After school, I am gloomily preparing to walk home when I am approached by Shinozaki.

"That was really harsh of her! Would... You like me, as class rep, to accompany you home?" She asks, innocence in her blue eyes.

"Im fine." I say blankly.

What could have made her like this? She was fine until she went to talk to Shinozaki. Maybe she really meant it when she said 'just friends'. I don't want to move on. I want Naomi.

"Mochida. You know I know better."

I shrug and she follows me out of school. I can't shake her off.

Ayumi~

Why was he being so down? It was just Naomi!

"Mochida... There are lots more people out there!"

"None like Naomi..." He mumbles.

My plan... Will it never get through to him!? I've gotta make this happen myself.

"For example... I'm looking for someone." I hint, sure I am blushing like mad.

"What!? I'm sorry, Shinozaki, but I can't handle you right now! The love of my life has just rejected me and my heart is broken. But I'm worried sick about her strange attitude so if you know ANYTHING. Tell. Me."

I flinch at the words 'love of my life.'

"Uhm... Well..." I start.

"Yes?" He says desperately.

"You know I talked to her earlier..."

I run away then, knowing that in a matter of minutes he'll have figured it all out.

Naomi~

I sit cross-legged on the steps of the school, hidden from sight. The tears start when I watch Shinozaki and Satoshi leaving together.

I didn't want to reject him.

But I don't want her to hurt me in a way only she knows.

I sob quietly. Why does it have to be like this? If only you knew Satoshi...

I am startled by hurried footsteps approaching me. Fearing it's Shinozaki, I try and hide in the shadows.

"Don't hide."

That voice...

"Satoshi?"

He stands over me, rain beginning to fall from the greying skies.

"Crap. I only have my jacket," he says, not meeting my eyes.

"How did you find me?"

"Heh. I've seen you come here when you were upset before."

He doesn't smile. But he doesn't seem angry either.

"Are you mad at me?"

His expressionless face now displays shock.

"No...! No. I know what happened... With Shinozaki."

I flinch.

"It's not your fault."

"I'm so sorry for hurting you! She threatened me..."

He leans down next to me. "Don't worry. You know I wouldn't let her hurt you!"

I nod. "Yes but... She said she'd hurt... You."

His eyes widen at my words. "She can't hurt me. She's not that strong."

"She'll have her ways."

Suddenly, he grabs my hands and meets my eyes.

"Don't let her get between us, okay? I'll protect you... And myself, okay?"

His gesture fills me with happiness.

"I love you, Satoshi."

He smiles. "I love you too."

He takes my hand and helps me up.

"You're shivering... Take my jacket," he says, offering it to me.

"But... You'll get wet!" I protest.

He shrugs. "Doesn't bother me."

I gratefully take it.

Satoshi~

I gaze into her eyes, gently flicking away a stray strand of hair from her face. I lean in, about to kiss her. She closes her eyes and-

"Ahem."

Not again, damn it.

"Shinozaki!?" Naomi squeals, intimidated by the taller girl.

"Nakashima! Remember what I said!?" She yells with a cold gleam in her eye. "But don't worry! I won't hurt Mochida. He doesn't DESERVE that! You, however..."

Naomi clings to me in fear, her hazel eyes full of anticipation. "Shinozaki...!" I shout, as she reaches out a hand to slap her.

Surprised, she turns to me. "Dont worry, Mochida! When I've done with her, you won't be distracted by how pretty she is!"

I hold her back, angrily. "Don't you touch her! She's a nicer person then you'll ever be!"

Her eyes narrow and she looks at me, angry.

"How could you say that Mochida! Don't you understand...? I'm doing this for you."

I let go of her. She has stopped struggling.

"I don't like you that way. I'm sorry. Naomi is the only one for me-"

"But-"

"But I know someone who does."

She raises an eyebrow. "Who exactly?"

"Heh... Yoshiki perhaps?"

Her eyes widen. She gives me a brief hug, stares disgustedly at Naomi and runs off in the direction of Yoshiki's house.

Naomi wraps her and around my neck.

"Satoshi... Thank you!" She exclaims.

I claim her lips as my own in a kiss I've wanted for a while. As we break apart, the rain seems to be dying down.

"Want me to... Walk you home?"

"Sure!" She beams at me.

I take her hand and together, we walk down the empty road.

But.

Seiko~

Perfect! The whole kiss on video! I know a lot of people who'd love to know about the knew couple! Hehe! I stow my phone away into my bag and text Naomi.

'Guess what I just saw a certain someone do with Mochida!'

I laugh at the reply.

'Fuck you'

**Another request ^~^**

**I edited this a lot**

**Omg**

**This is probably**

**The cleanest one**

**So far XD**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Sorry if Ayumi was a little**

***deep breathing***

**Much lav ^•^**


	5. Remedy (K plussss)

Naomi ~

Heavenly Host was nearly three months ago. Despite my promise, I haven't turned up at school since. The memories... Suffocating me in a never ending pile of guilt, of horror. Of fear.

I understand now that nothing was my fault... Really. Seiko deserves to be remembered with happy thoughts and nothing other than that. I still miss her. But I refuse to dwell on it.

But the memories often give me nightmares, only refreshing the gory horror of it all. It seems impossible to get over this.

The worst thing is the fear eating inside me. After everything that has happened, how can I move on, have a family and live a normal life? I've always wanted a proper family. But it seems impossible now. I will only be a burden to them.

There are only four other people who can relate. However, Yuka is still too young. I have never been close to Shinozaki. Kishinuma is already going through enough. And after all he's done for me... I can't burden Satoshi with my thoughts anymore.

I don't want to be suicidal. Or depressed. But I cannot escape the fear, the sadness that I will probably never have a family. I do not wish to trouble them with the past that will haunt me forever.

Satoshi~

I cannot help but worry about Naomi. Her disappearance has troubled many at school already. But not as much as me.

I lie on my bed, thinking of nothing but the hellhole we barely escaped nearly three months ago. The image of Suzumoto's bloody remains... Morishige's psychotic laughter... Yui's lifeless form... Naomi sobbing over a pale body with bloodshot, emotionless eyes... Shinohara.

I shake my head.

"Gotta think happy, gotta think happy..." I murmur to myself. Depression is the last thing any of us need. We are all fighting our own demons.

An image of Naomi forms in my mind. Smiling, laughing. Care free.

I can't let her struggle anymore. The countless days of waiting for her return... I long to see that beautiful smiling face again.

I slip on my jacket, recheck her address and start to head to Naomi's. It's about six in the evening, even though I'm freezing cold. You'd think it was nighttime.

I approach a neat looking building, a small garden leading up to the door. I look at the number. 101. I nervously make my way up the stony path and knock on the door. I've never been here before.

I wait but no one answers. I gently push the door, to find it open. "Naomi...?" I say.

I hear shuffling upstairs. At least she's home.

I go up the stairs, the creme wallpaper decorated with photos and such.

The shuffling seems to be coming from the white door to my left. Tentatively, I knock.

No answer.

I sigh and push the door open, to reveal a pale lilac room with a person sitting at a snowy white desk.

"Naomi?"

The figure is hunched over something and I hear scratching sounds. I lean over her shoulder and peer at what she is doing. She is sketching a simple rose. She doesn't look up, not seeming to acknowledge my presence. I look at the drawing, surprised at the perfected detail of it all. I never knew Naomi could draw so good.

I stand awkwardly behind her. When she is done, she finally sits up and turns to look at me. Her eyes widen when she sees me.

"What are you doing here...?" She asks.

"I was concerned about you... And nobody answered anyways." I reply.

Surprisingly, she doesn't look as rough as I thought she would. Her hair brushed, her eyes shining her clothes (light pink shirt and jeans) seeming almost new. But I can sense the depression she is trying so hard to conceal. The façade, so well crafted yet so blatantly obvious.

"Sorry.. I didn't think it was you." Her voice is quiet, subdued. Her eyes cannot meet mine. She's running her fingers through her hair constantly. There is something wrong.

"Naomi..." I'm not sure where to begin.

Suddenly, she breaks down sobbing, and I put an arm around her. She soaks my shirt with her tears.

Naomi~

I've tried so hard not to show my weakness in front of him. I wish he never came. Yet I feel somewhat comforted as I sob onto his shoulder, feeling protection as his arm wraps around me. What is it I am experiencing? Have I become closer to Satoshi? Why do I feel so different around him...?

"It's okay..." He whispers in my ear, "Shinohara is watching over you, you know..."

He thinks it's Seiko. But it's not. Do I really want to tell him the truth? Can I trust him? After everything we've been through together...

"It's not Seiko..." I say and stop crying. He looks at me, unsure. I finally meet his eyes and when I do, I start to blush. Why am I blushing? A small smile displays on his face and I know he's seen it. I blush harder.

His chocolate eyes gaze into my own and I know at this moment that I can trust him with anything.

"This will sound stupid, considering everything, but..." I begin, trying my best not to sound whiny and annoying.

"Hm...?"

"Well... Every night, I'm haunted by the m-memories of... You know..."

He nods, understanding.

"And it takes me a while to calm down again... And I doubt I'll ever get past this and..." I pause, knowing I wasn't exactly saying any of this too well.

He waits for me to continue.

"... well, I don't think I'll ever be loved in this state. I'll be a burden to any family I raise. Freaking out. Scaring my family. I've always wanted a family... But I can't now I'm trapped in the ghost of my past." I finish, certain Satoshi thinks I'm a nutcase. But now I've actually told someone, I feel so much lighter...

His concerned expression softens and his holds both of my hands in his own. I feel giddy with pleasure at this gesture.

"Naomi." He speaks gently but firmly. "You will always be loved. A part of all of us died back there but we have so many reasons to persevere. What you said didn't sound stupid but I don't agree. You will never be a burden to me. Even if you feel as though you're not loved... I will always love you."

He finishes quickly. Did he just confess to me?

Satoshi~

It does not seem as if she understands what I'm trying to say. Or maybe she simply does not know how to reply.

"Me and you have gone through this together. There is no need to fear the past anymore... I am always here for you." I say.

Still no response.

Her eyes are glazed over, focusing on nothing.

"Naomi? Please... I love you."

Her warm gaze focuses on me, looking up at me. Finally, I hear a reply. Not one I want to hear though.

"Why?"

I stand still, looking away. She obviously doesn't return the feelings. Her stare can change from so inviting to so cold... Icy...

"I'm sorry." I say and turn away. I open the door and make my way downstairs, preparing to leave. I open the door-

"Wait!" I hear a yell from above.

I head back upstairs, to find Naomi standing in the door frame. "You forgot your jacket."

Damn.

I take it from her, desperate to get away. The awkwardness is too much to bare. To not be loved back...

"Satoshi. Hear me out." Naomi says.

"..."

"Don't ignore me..."

"..."

Suddenly, she grabs my sleeve. "Please! We've been through hell together and I don't know how I can live without you. You mean so much to me, it's unbearable. Don't ignore be... Without you, I'm nobody..."

I face her. She is not lying.

"Please Satoshi... I love you."

Her last words make me fall forwards in shock, accidentally landing on Naomi and trapping her underneath me. We both crash to the floor, a feeling of embarrassment welling in my chest. What a stupid reaction to a confession.

I hear muffled squealing and realise Naomi can't talk or breathe as I am smothering her. I lift my chest, allowing her to breathe but she still winces in pain.

"Sorry!" I say, climbing off her and helping her up. I feel so stupid, my reaction has probably made her change her mind about me...

She collapses onto her bed, panting. Feeling guilty, I sit next to her. She doesn't sit up or even look at me. This trip wasn't going at all as I expected.

Naomi~

I lie there, confused about Satoshi's reaction. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I'm not meant for him.

I feel his gaze on me and sit up, defensive. "What!?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Chill."

I stare at him. Chill? He can be such an insensitive bastard sometimes... But still, I am confused as to what is actually going on between us. Does he love me? Do I love him? Do we feel anything for each other?

"We've got to sort this out..." He says. I nod.

"Naomi, I've loved you for a really long time... I'll protect you with anything I have and no matter what, even if you don't return the feelings... I want you to always have the feeling of being loved."

I realise what I want now. What I've always wanted, too oblivious to the truth. I just want Satoshi. He is the only other person who understands what I'm going through. He won't judge me, he'll support me... And imagine the thought of raising a family together...

I blush suddenly. Having a family means-

"Satoshi... I love you too. We can understand each other and support each other and I love you."

He wraps his arms around me, protectively. I am his now. He is mine.

Satoshi~

I let go of Naomi and look at her red, smiling face. In a way, I have saved her and she has saved me. We no longer have to pine for comfort, feel different to everyone else. We will be together for as long as possible.

I check her small clock and realise how late it is.

"I've got to go... I'm sorry. Will you be okay?" I ask.

She nods, understanding.

"I'll be fine." She gets up and leads me to the door, checking I have my jacket this time. Before I exit, I lean over to her, enjoying the closeness. She radiates with warmth...

I kiss her then, feeling her arms wrap around my neck. Finally we can be happy. We don't have to be separate from the rest.

We break apart and our eyes meet before I turn away and walk down the path, happier then I've ever been in my life. Naomi whispers something so quiet, I can barely hear.

"I will always love you."

**I'm sorry this is so late**

**But there just wasn't many reviews**

**So I didn't think you wanted it continued.**

**I thought of this myself**

**Because at least some people wanted more**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Thank you for the support**

**COMMENT SUGGESTIONS 3**

**Again, sorry for the delay xx**

**Much Lav xx**


	6. Christmas Love (K plussss)

Satoshi~

I wake to find Yuka jumping up and down on my bed, yelling "It's Christmas!" at the top of lungs. I push down the tiredness I'm feeling- I want to go back to sleep- and smile at her.

"Happy Christmas." I say. She beams at me and rushes out of the room, probably going to wake our parents.

I sigh, depressed. I know Christmas is supposed to be a happy time but how can one be so happy when his best friend (and crush) is almost certainly lying in bed, waiting for the Christmas spirit to die?

I yawn and get up, thinking of no one but Naomi. She didn't hate Christmas. In fact, she loved it she had said but her mother didn't like to celebrate it. Too many memories of the past.

Flashback~ (Satoshi)

I walk out of school with Naomi, the last day before Christmas holidays.

"You excited?" I ask her as we walk.

I was expecting an eager nod but instead I saw her gloomily shake her head.

I stop. So does she.

"What's up...?" I ask gently.

She hangs her head. "I've always wanted to celebrate Christmas. But my mother... She never let's me. The memories of the past stop her. And she schedules her timetables so she's always working that day and I'm home alone, listening to everyone celebrate..."

I look at her. "You can always come to mine..." I say.

She shakes her head. "I'd just be intruding. I'm sorry, don't worry about me."

And with that, she walks off.

Flashback ends~ (satoshi)

After the excitement (mostly Yuka) of exchanging gifts, everyone goes to do their own thing. My parents go to prepare the Christmas dinner and Yuka starts making things with her arts-and-crafts stuff. I go to my room.

All I can think of is how lonely Naomi is right now. She's too modest, too nervous about asking to go to one of her friends. I sigh and gather up the courage to call her.

"Hello?" I hear a falsely happy voice say.

"Hi Naomi," I reply.

"What's up?"

I take a deep breath. "Do you wanna come to mine for the day?"

A pause. Then-

"I'd love too."

And she hangs up.

That last sentence... Relieved? No... Happy...

Naomi~

I recheck his address and make my way over to Satoshi's. I'm glad I actually have somewhere to go this year, with someone I care about...

I blush at this. Do I care about him that way?

I don't even knock, the door opens to reveal Satoshi with Yuka hugging his waist. I smile at the sight.

"Naomi Onee-chan!" Yuka yells happily, running to hug me. "Onii-chan, you didn't tell me your girlfriend was coming!"

Both me and Satoshi blush at this, causing Yuka to giggle.

"I'll leave you two alone!" She says and runs off.

Satoshi leads me to his room and I awkwardly sit on the bed. This isn't right, sitting on a boys bed. It's weird.

"Happy Christmas," he says, red in the face.

I smile as he sits next to me. "Happy Christmas."

Then I remember-

"I've... Got you something." I say nervously, bringing a small box out of my purse. He opens it to find a minature heart shaped chocolate. Just a friendly thing. But his blush says it's more.

"Did you make this...?" He asks.

I nod, unsure whether he likes it or not.

He hugs me. "Thank you..."

I smile and he let's go.

"Hold on a sec," he says and leaves the room.

He reenters with an even smaller box, decorated with silver roses. He hands it to me.

When I open it, I gasp, amazed. A silver locket rests inside, a single sparkling diamond in the middle. It is beautiful.

He reaches over and puts it on me, his gentle hands clipping it around my neck.

I do something I never thought I'd do then.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Satoshi~

I am so glad that she likes the gift. But nothing compared to what I feel now as her soft lips come away from my cheek. I look at her, certain I am blushing. The glint in her eyes confirms it.

I wrap my arms around her waist and press my lips against hers. Her arms wrap around my neck and she kisses back, gentle, warm.

We pull away, still holding on to each other. I gaze into her eyes and she looks back, a lot happier than before. The necklace makes her look all the more beautiful.

I stow the chocolate she gave me away, marvelling at the perfect precision and decoration.

"Onii-chan!" I hear Yuka call, signalling the dinner was ready.

Naomi looked up, realising she was about to meet my parents. "It'll be fine, they'll like you," I say and she relaxes. "But first... Naomi, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" She says and we go downstairs, hand in hand.

When we enter the dining room where everything is set up, my dad says-

"Yuka said you had a friend round but I didn't realise it was your GIRLfriend!" Causing us both to blush.

My mother lightly punches him on the arm, smiling. "Don't harass them so, it's rude not to introduce ourselves first."

I look at Naomi to make sure she's okay. She's red but smiling slightly.

"We are Mr and Mrs Mochida," my mother says.

"I'm Naomi Nakashima," Naomi says, nervousness displayed on her face.

My parents smile. "Nice to meet you, Nakashima!"

I am relieved to see Naomi relax.

-after eating- (describing food makes me hungry so I won't)

After thank-yous and words of appreciation, me and Naomi head back upstairs. Its already starting to get dark and a light snowfall gives everything a peace full look.

I sit on the bed and so does Naomi.

"Wanna watch a film?" I ask and she nods.

We pick a random one and it starts to play.

I close the curtains and turn of the light so the only light source is the screen of the TV.

I lie backwards on the bed and pull Naomi down next to me. She shuffles around a little, finally resting her head on my chest as I put my arm around her. Only a quarter in to the movie do we start to realise it's a romance. Typical.

We watch in silence until the end nears. Then I look down at Naomi who looks up at me. We watch each other for a while, not at all uncomfortable in each others company.

Our faces near each others and then we are kissing, her lips so soft, her touch so gentle. I don't want to stop but she pulls away for breath. The movie ends and the screen fades out, leaving us in darkness. She clings to me, her breaths slow. I start to feel a little tired. I am overwhelmed with happiness. Naomi's head falls lightly back onto my chest and we fall asleep, hugging.

Naomi~

When I wake, I notice it's still dark outside. Then I notice an arm around me- Satoshi. But I don't try to get away or push him off. Instead, I lie there, enjoying the warmth only he can give me. I cuddle into him closer and whisper two words.

"Happy Christmas."

My first one.

I fall back asleep, knowing Satoshi will always be there.

**Another one done. **

**This wasn't a request, I just felt like it.**

**Leave a review if you want more xx**

**Thank you for reading**

**Much Lav xx**


	7. Wedding Night (Lemon)

Satoshi~

I am still unable to get over it. Tomorrow is the day I can finally marry the girl I've loved for years. Naomi Nakashima.

I look down at the girl lying on top of me as I rest on the bed. I remember the engagement. We were at the park and it was pouring with rain. Naomi was shivering so I'd given her my jacket. We were sitting together cuddled up on the bench, relying on each other for warmth. I remember getting down on one knee, bringing out the case and Naomi's shocked, pleasured expression. And the way my heart leapt when she agreed to my proposal.

I look at her now, still amazed at how I could I ever make this beautiful kind hearted girl love me. She raises her head to look at me, her hazel eyes staring into mine.

Suddenly, I realise something.

Naomi is beautiful. Yes, I've always known she's extremely pretty and I couldn't help myself a few times when it got to her chest... And yes, I've always marvelled at her amazing personality. But now that I think about it... I've never looked at her this way. Her gaze, making me want to see more... To do more...

They always say it's better to 'do it' the first time on your wedding night. Any time before that rids it of the excitement. And that's certainly what I am feeling right now.

She notices something different in my expression and cocks her head to the side, puzzled.

"Satoshi...?" She asks, rolling off me and sitting up.

"Naomi..." I begin, "we've been together for some time now and we even live together. We're getting married tomorrow-" she smiles at this- "and I was thinking..."

She stops me. "I think I know where this is going."

I nod. "Yeah... Do you want to?"

She looks at me for a minute as if thinking. Then-

"Yes."

Naomi~

Filled with the excitement of marriage, I swing my legs off the bed and sit up. Satoshi, apparently unable to contain himself anymore, begins unbuttoning my blouse and pulling it over my head. He stares at me in my bra.

I snap my fingers, startling him from his trance. I smile slightly- he can be so adorably oblivious- and pull off his shirt, admiring his perfectly toned body.

He grabs my shoulders and I am pulled on top of him. He reaches behind to take off my skirt while I tear off his trousers. We lie there gazing at each other for a short while. Then his loving gaze is replaced by a playful grin. I plan to be as equally sly.

Before I can do anything, his hands reach over and grab onto my breasts, fondling roughly, no longer his gentle self. I bite my lip, suppressing a moan. He continues to caress me, reaching behind with one hand to undo my bra. He tosses it aside, nibbling gently at them and arousing me greatly. No longer being able to suppress it, I moan sensually, creating a noticeable bump in his underwear. I smirk and reach down to stroke it, causing him to shiver pleasantly.

"Naomi..." He breathes in my ear, while I remove his pants. The look of obvious arousment makes him look all the more hot.

Satoshi~

We weren't ready yet. I decide to play it forceful and pin her onto the bed, her arms over her head, allowing me a perfect view of her body. I start biting at her neck, enjoying it immensely as she shivers and groans. I leave a mark, my signature on her. She kisses my jawline with those soft lips of hers and I feel her hands feeling my body; my torso, abs until she reaches my leg muscles. She places her hands on my butt, sly, sexy yet not rough enough. I put one leg either side of her, noticing as her gaze affixes on my front. The pink tint to her cheek is adorable. I lean over her, careful not to crush her slight frame.

I stop her moans as I jam my tongue down her throat, eyes evident with lust. She tries to pull away so I bring myself off her as she pants for breath. While she is recovering, I slip a hand down her panties and start rubbing.

Naomi~

I start to shake as he touches me. It feels amazing- too amazing to bare. Suddenly, I am afraid.

He senses my uncertainty and pulls his hand away.

"Naomi... You don't have to... But I promise it will be alright, okay?"

I nod, relaxed.

I lie back on the bed as Satoshi kisses me gently. I pull him forwards burying his face in my chest, enjoying the feeling. He stays there as long as he can before pulling himself out, panting for breath but smiling. I reach down and stroke his dick, smirking at his expression.

"You... Ready...?" He asks in between moans.

I nod.

He flips me over and I lean forward, sexily wiggling my butt for him. He grabs it, and pulls himself closer. Without any warning, he pushes himself inside me and starts thrusting.

I scream at the feeling, an odd twisting sensation in my stomach. He was right. It felt amazing.

I gasp as he penetrates me. The pain is immediately replaced with something I've never felt before, something I can't describe. But I want more.

Satoshi~

She is easy to fit into. That is probably because of the start. I didn't realise how aroused she was and it feels amazing just to slide in and out of her. I experiment, thrusting within her. Her shrieks are replaced by animalistic noises that I can't make out. The only thing I notice is the pleasure.

I release myself inside her, unable to hold it in anymore. She screams as the hot liquid drips out of her and I wipe a little on my finger and put it in her mouth. She sucks hard, tasting me. I grin and continue. She pants in sync with me.

I finish, panting. When I look at her crumpled form, I see that she is drained. I slip a pillow under her head and cover her with a blanket.

This is the best I've felt in my life. And the fact that our wedding day is less than a day away...

I hug her gently, and she hugs back before passing out. I place a kiss on her cheek before exiting the room, not caring that I have no clothes on. I step into a warm shower and stand there picturing tomorrow. All our friends from Kisaragi... Yuka too and her friend... Yoshiki, my best man and Seiko obviously Naomi's bridesmaid. When we get home, a gentler version of tonight. I smile at the thought. Naomi, my best friend, lover and fiancé. I love you.

**This was hard to write**

** Especially since I'm younger than most expect**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Requests ~**

**Much Lav xx**


	8. Hurt (T)

**I'm sorry for the long wait**

**I didn't know if anyone was actually reading**

**But here I am. **

**Enjoy ^-^**

Ayumi~

I watch in jealousy as Nakashima waves goodbye to Mochida. The blush on his face is so adorable, I wish it was because of me.

"Soon, Ayumi, soon..." I tell myself, making my way towards Mochida who now stands alone.

"Hey Shinozaki," he says casually.

"Hello Mochida! Wondering if you want to go to the park with me?" I ask hastily, blushing hard.

"Uh... Sure," he replies.

As we walk, I note how hard he tries to keep a distance between us. It annoys me but I'll have you soon Mochida!

We find a bench in a rather secluded area and sit down.

"So what did you want, Shinozaki?" He asks.

"Just..." I smile, trying my best to look cute, "Just thought we could have... Some time alone."

I move closer to him.

Satoshi~

Shinozaki... What was she doing? And why is she smiling like that... It's kinda creepy.

"Satoshi..." She whispers. Why is she using my first name?

She touches my cheek.

Oh God, she's hitting on me?

She's so close she's practically sitting on my lap.

Awkwardly, I move my head away from hers, trying my best to get away. But she's heavier than she looks.

"Shino-" I am cut off by a gasp.

"Nakashima?" I hear Shinozaki ask and I turn my head to see a rather flustered looking Naomi.

"Naomi, I-" I begin but I'm cut off by Shinozaki who starts stroking my hair, ignoring Naomi.

I sigh and gently push her off. As I stand and make my way towards Naomi who looks confused and a little hurt, Shinozaki rubs her head and glares at Naomi.

"Can I have a word Nakashima?" She asks angrily.

Before I can say anything, she storms past me and the two girls disappear from my view.

I guess I can intervene if things get out of hand.

Naomi ~

"Bitch I was so close!" Shinozaki shouts at me.

I stare at her in disbelief.

"What!? Is THAT it!?" I yell back.

"Stay away from him!" She snarls at me.

"He doesn't even like you!"

"He does!"

I sigh, annoyed. She can be so oblivious sometimes.

She slaps me then.

Hard.

Across my face.

And I don't take shit lightly.

Not at all.

I touch my cheek were she hit me.

And I slap her back, even harder.

"How dare you..." She spits.

I have to dodge her as she charges me, her angry blue eyes full of determination. I move just in time.

She spins around, her hair falling out of the bunches.

I don't want to hurt her really. I'm not like that.

But she seems very intent on hurting me.

"So, Nakashima-San,' she hisses, "You better stay away from Mochida-Kun!"

I stand there, trying my best to calm myself down, ignoring the hateful glare Shinozaki was sending my way.

Ayumi~

I hate her. Hatehatehate her. For stealing Mochida's heart. It's not fair! She's pretty AND smart, she can get anyone she wants. But no- she goes for the guy I want most of all.

I hate her.

"Just die Nakashima. No one wants you.

Just die.

Nakashima.

Just die.

It will be a relief for everyone.

Especially Mochida," I think, trying to comfort myself.

But Nakashima's gasp confirms that I've said that all out loud. And I didn't mean to, not really.

Her eyes fill with tears and I realise how innocent, how sweet she looks.

How much I hurt her.

"Yeah. So shut up!" I say, running away. I try my best to direct my anger at Nakashima, but really I know I'm angry at myself.

Satoshi~

What's taking them so long?

I sigh and start walking to the place where Naomi and Shinozaki disappeared but they are not there. They are not anywhere.

How could I have been so stupid to let them go alone?

Naomi is strong... And she's soft hearted so I doubt anything she'd say would be bad.

Shinozaki, however, has a very sharp tongue. If she and Naomi had a fight... Who knows what she'll have said.

Why did I leave them alone?

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

I call Shinozaki. No answer.

I try Naomi. Same luck.

I make my way over to Naomi's house, the path being quite familiar. No car is in the drive so I assume her mother is out. The door is open a little, so I push it and let myself in. An eerie silence is in the air.

I sense a presence but I am left alone in the middle of the abandoned hallway.

Cautiously, I make my way up the stairs to where Naomi's room is. The door is locked.

"N-Naomi?" I call, answered by no one.

I chuck my jacket to the side and kick open the door.

I nearly fall back at the sight.

Ayumi~

I sit up and shake my head. The last thing I remember is running home, tears streaming down my face, as I imagine Mochida and Nakashima discussing me behind my back.

Shinozaki is insane.

Shinozaki is ugly.

Shinozaki is a loner.

Shinozaki is a bully.

Don't talk to Shinozaki, you might become mad too.

Don't listen to Shinozaki, the occult loving freak.

All I need is a chance to redeem myself.

Find some way to make up for what I did, what I said. I still remember the bright red hand print I left on Nakashima's face, the way her usually shining eyes glistened with tears.

But my words.

They were harsh, I hate to admit.

I want to be angry at Nakashima, blame it on her but I can't. It's not her fault Mochida likes her and not me. I was unfair.

My phone vibrates suddenly, and I pull it out my pocket.

{I don't care what happened between you two- just meet me at Naomi's house immediately- Satoshi}

What happened...? Whatever it is, I know I should help.

{On my way- Ayumi}

I stop just before walking out the door.

"Calm..." I tell myself.

"It's your fault.. so do something about it."

I set off.

Satoshi~

I rush over to Naomi who is unconscious in a pool of her own blood.

"NAOMI!" I yell, trying my best to get some reaction.

I check her breathing- a little forced but alright.

A small silver knife lies beside her, obviously the cause of the blood.

I check to see where its coming from and grimace as I see deep cuts along her once flawless arm.

"Oh Naomi..." I whisper as I text Shinozaki for help.

Naomi's eyes are closed, one arm bent to the side, the other lying on her chest. She looks like one of those corpses in murder films.

Not a happy thought.

I pick her up and take my shirt off, using it to stem the flow of blood pouring from her arm.

"Please Naomi... Be okay..." I whisper desperately.

Her eyes flutter open.

Naomi~

The first thing I notice is that I'm being hugged tightly by a shirtless Satoshi who seems to be whispering something. The second thing I notice is the throbbing pain in my left arm.

I remember.

Rushing home, Shinozaki's words fresh in my mind.

"Just die..."

I remember grabbing the sharpest knife I could find, locking my bedroom door and running it along my arm. So deep. So painful.

Only the first step.

I remember passing out from being so over whelmed, thanking Shinozaki for helping me realise the truth.

And here I am, covered in blood, being cradled in Satoshi's arms while he sobs into my hair.

"Satoshi..." I breathe, wincing in pain.

He gasps and pulls away.

"Naomi!?"

I smile weakly at him as his expression turns from desperate to relieved. Then concerned.

"You idiot..." He says before embracing me in another hug.

Everything blurs, and I focus on Satoshi's face only, so close to mine. I push away the pain and think about how happy I am with Satoshi. How much we need each other.

How much I love him.

Everything goes black and I think no more.

Satoshi~

"N-Naomi!?" I yell as her eyes close once more. I check her breathing- barely audible. The blood is now seeping through my shirt. Her face is pale.

Naomi was going to die.

I can't help her.

The medics can't help her.

It's too late.

Ayumi~

I run as fast as I can to Nakashima's house, already having thought ahead; several medics run in my wake.

I head straight to Nakashima's room to find Mochida cradling Nakashima's limp form in his arms.

But I don't think- I act.

He nods at me in acknowledgement as I press my palm against the deep wounds she inflicted upon herself; although I know it was actually me who did it.

The medics thank me and take Nakashima away with them- Mochida goes too, shaking violently.

I am left alone with nothing but a blood stained carpet.

I work at cleaning the stains as best as I can for when anyone returns. I don't know if Nakashima will ever forgive me. I wouldn't if I were her. But I am comforted by the fact that I helped her and Satoshi out. She would have died... And I would be left with that burden...

I really saved myself, not Nakashima. From guilt. Unbearable guilt.

But I did something and that's at least a little.

"I'm sorry Nakashima..." I whisper to myself.

Satoshi~

Please be okay...

Naomi...

Don't leave me...

Being taken to several hospital rooms, bleak and unwelcoming.

Naomi...

Stay with me...

I need you...

Waiting for an eternity, for some sign that she is okay.

I'm waiting for you...

Stay strong...

Naomi...

Nobody saying anything, ignoring my questions.

Is she okay?

Will she live?

When can I see her again?

And then...

"Satoshi Mochida?" A warm voice asks.

I look up, hopeful, to see one of the doctors smiling secretively at me.

"Is she okay?" Is my first question.

He laughs knowingly, annoying me quite a bit.

Just tell me, dammit.

"Go and see for yourself."

I am lead into a quiet room where an agitated Naomi is sitting up on a bed. Her worried expression is immediately replaced by an adorably happy smile as she sees me.

"Satoshi! You're here!" She says as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I've been okay for a while... But they wanted to wait for my arm to fully heal," she says, her eyes shining.

I've missed her so much.

Once she is allowed to leave, we go straight to my house.

"Promise me you'll never do that again, okay?" I say.

She nods.

"So do you forgive Shinozaki?"

I wouldn't blame her if she says no.

"Of course I do..." She says, smiling.

"Oh Naomi..." I whisper as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"I love you Satoshi~!"

"I love you too, Naomi."

We sleep together that night, Naomi resting her head on my chest while I wrap my arms around her.

She is safe now.

I forgive you Shinozaki.

**I'm sooo sorry for the wait**

**But I'm lazy :)**

**Hopefully I'll update more this week**

**As it's the half term**

**Thanks for reading •**

**Lav xx**


	9. Plan (T)

Seiko~ "Go get some!" I yell, pushing Naomi into Mochida, giggling as she collided with him, sending them both crashing to the ground. "Ah! I'm s-sorry Satoshi!" Naomi said, trying to get herself off Mochida's chest.  
>"It's fine," he replied, sitting up so Naomi was sitting on his lap.<br>Both of them were red in the face, I noted while trying my best not to laugh. Naomi stood up hastily before glaring at me.  
>I end up laughing hard as Mochida turns so he is looking right up Naomi's skirt. "Mochida~ you perv!" I tease the red faced brunette as he quickly stands, while Naomi stares at him in shock.<br>"D-did you..." She stammers. "Naomi-San, Mochida-kun, can't you two flirt someplace else?" I giggle.  
>Naomi sighs and starts to walk away to class, Mochida doing the same. Their bright pink faces are the funniest thing I've seen all day.<p>"Mochida-kun!" I whisper loudly to the brunette sitting in front of me.<br>The teacher has not yet noticed.  
>"What?" He asks, turning around to face me, seeming rather distracted.<br>"When are you going to ask Naomi-San out?" I smirk.  
>"I'm.. Uh... That's not...-"<br>"Whatever. Why won't you?" I cut him off.  
>He sighs, runs a hand through his hair and looks nervously in Naomi's direction, who is staring out of the window instead of focusing on the teacher.<br>"She'll reject me." He says flatly.  
>How can someone be so oblivious? "That's not-" I am cut off by the frustrated yell of our tutor.<br>"Mochida! Shinohara! Stop talking and get on with what I set you, or it'll be a detention."  
>Mochida shakes his head at me and turns around while I try and make sense of the instructions on the board we are supposed to follow.<br>"Naomi-San! Mochida-kun... I will set you two up!" I say determinedly to myself.

Naomi~ As soon as the bell rings, dismissing us, I slowly pack my things while everyone else rushes out the class. Strangely, Seiko is one of the first to leave; usually, she'll wait for me.  
>I think about the earlier events and blush a dark shade of pink. Seiko can be so annoying~ I look around, expecting to be alone but I see Satoshi still packing his things. We are the only two here.<br>I am about to leave, when- "Naomi?"  
>It's Satoshi.<br>Oh God, what could he want? I still haven't gotten over earlier on!  
>"Naomi, don't ignore me..." He says, sounding slightly put out.<br>I turn to him, realising he was right behind me.  
>"Sorry, I was thinking. What's up?" I ask.<br>His hazel eyes are shining, he keeps twisting his fingers together as though wanting to say something and he's biting his lip in an incredibly hot way-  
>Wait, I didn't just think that...<br>Did I?  
>"Can I accompany you home?" He asks.<br>Shyly I look up at him and nod.  
>I love the feeling I get when I'm around him, how he always makes me feel so special.<br>He smiles and we exit school together.

Satoshi~ We arrive at Naomi's house.  
>"Thank for walking with me, Satoshi," Naomi says, "are you sure you don't wanna come in?"<br>I do. Badly.  
>Oh, Naomi, if only you knew what I wanted to do right now~ I shouldn't be having these thoughts. I'm no perv.<br>But I imagine anyway.  
>"Satoshi?" She asks uncertainly.<br>"Oh! Uh, sorry Naomi, but I got to see Yuka... Another time?"  
>She smiles. "Sure, see you!"<br>Then she steps inside and closes the door.  
>I sigh and lean back against the wall. How will I ever ask Naomi out? Maybe... I should listen to what Shinohara has to say.<br>I don't want to but I'll do anything for Naomi.  
>I start to walk to my house, pulling out my phone as I go. I text Shinohara.<br>{Okay. Will you help me ask out Naomi?- Satoshi}  
>I keep it brief. There's no telling what Shinohara will do.<br>The response comes mere seconds later.  
>{Of course~ meet me outside my house in five- Seiko}<br>"Sorry Yuka..." I sigh and turn in the opposite direction. This better be worth it...

Seiko~ I grin at Mochida as he approaches my house. "What took ya so long?" I ask, pretending to be annoyed.  
>"It only took six minutes!" He protests.<br>"I told you FIVE!" He sighs.  
>"This is going to be a lot of fun," I think, smirking.<p>

Looking rather uncomfortable, Mochida sits on the edge of my bed while I stand over him. "Cheer up, Mochida," I say.  
>"B-but isn't this awkward, having me in your room?" He asks.<br>"Don't be such a baby!" I tease.  
>"Get on with it."<br>"Patience... This could take a while."  
>He stares at me.<br>"A while!? I thought I'd be done by tonight. All I want is some advice..."  
>"Oh Mochida~ there's a lot you need to know before you can make a move on Naomi-San!" I shake my head at him.<br>"But..."  
>"Now, would you say you two are good friends?" I ask, sitting next to him.<br>"Uh... I guess we are.." "No- you gotta be certain!" I tut.  
>"Okay. We're good friends."<br>I smile- Mochida, you're so obedient! But of course, you'll do anything for your Naomi!  
>"Good! But when you talk, is it awkward? Or..."<br>He thinks for a bit.  
>"A little awkward."<br>"Great!"  
>"Huh?"<br>I put my hands together excitedly. "You have to talk to her! Get to know her a little more!" He looks rather put out. "I DO know her! I've known her for ages..."  
>"Yes. But DKK you know what movies she likes? Books? Even where she likes to go when she's upset?"<br>He pauses then, my words making him think.  
>"I... Guess not."<br>"Good! We're getting somewhere." I say.  
>"We are?"<br>I nod, standing up again.  
>"You've got to learn more about her out of school, not what you see of her in school."<br>A flicker of a smile plays on his lips. "Okay... I'll do that."  
>"Good~ now get the hell away from me!" I say, smiling.<br>He sighs and is about to leave the room, when-  
>"Oh and Mochida? You better come back tomorrow! We're not done yet!"<p>

Satoshi~ Nervously, I head into school, trying my best to remember what Shinohara said yesterday.  
>Of course I want to know more about Naomi, have her confide in me, trust me. But I suppose I've been to shy to try.<br>I see her now, standing outside the gates with Shinohara, smiling at something she'd just been told.  
>God, she's cute when she's smiling...<br>Seiko sees me and I hear her say, "oh, I'll, uh, be right back Naomi-San!"  
>She winks at me as she turns the corner.<br>"Hey, Naomi." I say, walking to her.  
>"Hi, Satoshi," she says, her eyes shining.<br>We start walking into school together, chatting about nothing in particular. "How was your evening?" I ask.  
>"Kinda crappy..." She sighs.<br>My chance.  
>"What happened?"<br>She looks at the ground. "I had an argument with my mother... She hates the idea of me training to get into medical school. She thinks I should do something that takes up less time."  
>"You're training for medical school?" I ask, surprised.<br>She nods.  
>"That's a great idea... You'd be great!" I say truthfully.<br>"You think so?" She asks, stopping so she can look up at me.  
>I smile encouragingly. "Yeah... Also, you'd look great in the uniform." She blushes and I realise what I just said.<br>"Ah... I mean..."  
>"It's okay," she stops me, smiling slightly, "thanks for you support." I feel my face grow hot. "It's fine."<p>

We enter class and sit in our different places.  
>Thinking about it, Naomi WOULD look good in a nurse uniform...<br>"I overheard you two talking," says a mocking voice behind me.  
>I jump and turn around to find Shinohara smirking down at me.<br>"And my God, can you flirt!"

Naomi~ Satoshi's words have made me feel a lot happier. Did he really think of me that way...?  
>I cannot concentrate today. Every one of my thoughts are directed at... Him.<br>And not all of them are very innocent.  
>Towards the end of the lesson, I haven't taken in a single thing.<br>But that's okay, I guess. I don't really need to know this stuff anyway.  
>As I'm making my way out of class, Satoshi catches up with me.<br>"That was boring, eh?" He says, pretending to yawn and stretch, showing off his muscles.  
>"Heh, yeah," I agree, trying my best to direct my attention anywhere but his abs.<br>Usually, we'd go over to where the rest of our friends are but instead, we sit outside by ourselves. We slump against the wall, hidden from view by the vegetation growing out here.  
>Satoshi starts playing with my hair, using his fingers to brush it back. I smile, remembering when we used to do this when we were younger. He sits behind me, absent mindedly stroking my hair while we talk. Friends from childhood.<p>

Seiko~ My plan is working!  
>I think back to earlier on, Mochida and Naomi sitting together, talking, being oblivious to the others feelings!<br>It's so annoying!  
>But soon they can finally be together...<br>A knock on my bedroom door tells me Mochida is here. I let him in.  
>"You did great~!" I say I immediately as he sits on the bed, relief visible in his expression.<br>"You think?"  
>"Of course!"<br>He smiles, a glint in his eyes.  
>"In fact... You could ask her out tomorrow."<br>"T-tomorrow!? You said it'll take a while!"  
>"Yes, but you're already good friends so~"<br>He looks surprised, nervous.  
>"It's the weekend. Take her out. Ask her then."<br>"What? But what do I say? How do I ask her? Do I need to bring anything- stop laughing at me..."  
>I giggle at his stress, how much he really cares for Naomi. He should manage just fine by himself.<br>"That's all! Now go prepare yourself, Mochi!" I shoo him out the room.

Satoshi~ Tomorrow?  
>Guess I gotta get ready...?<br>First of all, I text Naomi.  
>{Hey Naomi, do you wanna come to the movies with me tomorrow? -Satoshi}<br>{I'd love to -Naomi}  
>{Meet me at my place at five -Satoshi}<p>

I close my phone. Now that's sorted. No backing out.  
>What movie should it be?<br>I check the website and pick one I know she'll enjoy. Then I get into bed, full of thoughts of tomorrow- it would either go well.  
>Or fail miserably.<br>Destroying our friendship altogether. Suddenly, I start to regret making this choice.

Naomi~ I knock on Satoshi's door shyly. We've never been out together.  
>The door opens to reveal Satoshi looking amazing in a simple black top and jeans. His chocolate hair, his perfect cheek bones, the intent way he is gazing down at me...<br>"You look great," he says.  
>I smile at him, "thanks, you too.."<br>"You ready?" He asks.  
>I nod and we both start walking, as it is not too far away. When we arrive at the cinema, hand in our tickets and are guided to the screen. I am amazed when Satoshi tells me he's picked the one film I've been wanting to see for ages.<br>"How did you know...?"  
>He smiles secretively. We sit together in the top corner, away from everyone else. It feels special that way.<br>As the ads finish and the movie finally begins, the room darkens considerably so I cannot even see Satoshi next to me.  
>I rest my head on his shoulder and he rests his on my head.<p>

Sometime later, I feel steady breaths on my cheek and turn to see Satoshi with his eyes closed. I giggle, realising he's asleep.  
>How cute he is when he's sleeping~!<br>Without thinking, I gently kiss his lips and pull away, smiling shyly.

Satoshi~ We are walking out of the movies.  
>"How was it?" I ask her.<br>She smiles at me. "It was great~! Only you wouldn't know because you were sleeping!"  
>I grin at her, "I remember one thing though."<br>She stops and looks at me. By now, we are outside, and no one is about.  
>"What do you remember?" She asks uncertainly.<br>"This."  
>I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her then, her soft lips pressed against my own. Her expression changes from startled to shy as she kisses back, her arms wrapping around my neck.<br>After a while, she pulls away, her cheeks tinted pink. I smile at her and mentally thank Shinohara. "So wanna come to my house?" I ask, winking.  
>She giggles and playfully punches my arm.<br>"I'll think about it," she teases, pretending to think.  
>Then she grabs my hand and together we walk to my house.<p>

Seiko~ I watch the two as they walk off together. They're so cute together, it's amazing they didn't date sooner.  
>"You owe me, Mochida." I think, smirking.<br>Then I turn around and start walking the other way. I too have got things to do.  
>I head to Kishinuma's house, smiling.<p>

A/N- I'm too lazy to check this over. I gave up yesterday and rewatched tortured souls instead.

And where teh fak did the bold writing go?  
>Oh well.<br>Hope you liked And my endings are brief But I just wanna post so~~ Lav xx 


End file.
